Treasure of the Seas
by IrishGirl87
Summary: JackOC, Jack meets an interesting girl, she seems to know things that most wouldn't. Could she be friend or foe. I suck at summaries, please read though..


"Come on Savage!" Was all the merchant said as he pulled the rope that bound Kastilla's hands. "I'm sure I'll get a good price for you somewhere." Kastilla tripped a bit, but still kept walking.

o0o

The dock of Port Royal was bustling as always. William walked towards the docking area with Commodore Norrington. After the incident four years ago, the two had become rather close, in fact Norrington looked as William as one of his closest friends, next to one other man.

"Do you think he is here yet, Will?" James asked with a smirk on his face.

"Of course, the exact same time every year. He never falters." The pair continued on their journey towards the dock, and stayed watching the horizon waiting for their close friend. Little did they know that four docks over a slave trader just arrived in peaceful Port Royal, carrying interesting cargo.

o0o

"Yo Ho Yo Ho... It's Pirates life for me..." Sang Captain Jack Sparrow as he steered his ship towards Port Royal. Behind him his crew was bustling about working on their chores and such. Though he would never admit it, he was excited to see his friends again.

"Cap'n. Port Royal coming up on the horizon." Shout AnaMaria from the Sparrows Nest. Jack smirked his signature smirk, and continued his singing to himself. Gibbs walked up to the helm of the Black Pearl towards his captain, and raised his eyebrows to the singing.

"Jack... 'ave ye been drinking?" Gibbs asked but Jack didn't even turn to face him, just continued looking at the horizon.

"Not yet Gibbs. Not yet..." Was Jacks only reply, and so Gibbs just shrugged his shoulders, and walked away. Knowing better than to try and understand Jack when he was in his own crazy mind.

o0o

Kastilla sat in one of the cabins of the merchants ship. She knew he had docked already, but he didn't come and drag her away yet. She stood and walked towards the mirror in the cabin, and sighed at her appearance. Her long straightbrown hair hung loose down her back, stopping at her lower back. Her tribal clothes which consisted of brown leather pants, that hugged her hips low, and a tight brown leather corset, however this corset had straps that hugged her shoulders nicely. Her boots covered the lower part of her pants, but instead of folding at the top they fit snuggly. (That make sense?)

Her arms were bare, however she hand rings on both of her hands. On her right hand, a silver ring with an amethyst on her index finger, and a silver calladah on her ring finger. Her left hand hand three rings. A silver band on her thumb, on her index finger was a silver band with six tiny diamonds, and on her middle finger was a silver band with a sole diamond in the center.

She would stand out like a sore thumb. Her ivory completion, and her sea blue eyes gave her an exotic look. _Ye'll bring me a pretty penny with this wild look of ye. Like a wild horse just waitin' ta be broken._ Was what that horrid man had said to her. She had to find a way back home. One way or the other.

Kastilla turned as she heard heavy foot falls coming towards the door. Her gut instinct knew it was the merchant trader, and so she wasn't surprised when he threw open the door.

"Time to go lass." He grabbed her and pulled her behind him. Kastilla looked around, and was in awe of the island, she never expected something like this. Walking, or rather being pulled down the gangplank was hard, considering that she kept tripping.

o0o

Jack docked the Pearl off shore, and took the row boats along with the rest of his crew. As he stepped foot on the beach of Port Royal, he smirked. He swayed up towards the docks, but stood still as a man passed by him, pulling a woman behind him.

'Odd... 'hats not normal...'least not in this port...' Jack though to himself, and he followed the two further into town. Not even bothering looking for his friends. His curiousity always got the better of him, not to mention that this perticular merchant was doing something that completely immoral.

** TBC**

o0o

**Well, thats the first chpter, tell me what you think. Oh, and I don't own any character that you may recognize, just the ones that you don't. PLEASE R&R**


End file.
